purityfandomcom-20200222-history
Fae
FaerieFae, better known as Fae, is a forgettable midfag who probably doesn't deserve an article, but here it is anyway. Her notable achievements include dying to many influential players and leaking bases when she doesn't get enough attention. Biography Starting out on Purity Fae bought Minecraft in July 2019 and decided instead of making a single-player survival world to learn on, she would join an anarchy server. With the advice of her mentor FitMC in mind, she spawned in and promptly died to a sword by the name of 9/11 was a meme. Undeterred, she used an Overworld Highway to reach trees and open spaces without dirt swastikas. Fae continued through the overworld and after nuns taught her to strip mine she finally made some armour. She then discovered the existence of the nether, a horrific hell dimension she still dreads traversing. After making a hole some distance from spawn, Fae opened chat and embraced it with the full force of her autism. Joining Hive One day in mid-August Fae was sitting in her hole typing in chat, when nuns messaged her asking if she was interested in joining a team. Fae immediately accepted because she not-so-secretly idolised nuns, and her own base was frankly an eyesore. On her way to Hive she befriended MastersChief due to their mutual love of the League of Legends champion Yasuo, and Chief being the only person who would listen to her bitch about dying in the nether for two hours. After two real life days of travel, Fae reached the Mount Olympus that is Hive, and before her spread a pantheon of moderators she had only ever seen in chat with sweet name colours. She was given her first godset by Saint nuns on her trek to Hive, along with an elytra she ab solutely did not fly straight into lava with and lose within 15 minutes. At Hive she built constantly, very little of it actually helping the members of the base, but she did plant some epic trees, and write the entirety of the song Country Roads out on signs. nuns Leaving Purity To Fae, nuns was like an older sister, and she gave Fae everything she has including a home and a place to belong. It was for this reason she was devastated when nuns announced her departure from the minecraft world. Fae had Komm Susser Tod from End of Evangelion on loop for the last few hours of nuns being on Purity, during which she burst into tears several times. Fae still misses nuns a fucking lot and will never forget what she did for her. When she finally stopped crying, Fae built a statue of nuns' skin at the Hive in a memorial to her fallen goddess. Valhalla With Hive fast becoming a graveyard of fallen oldfags, Fae decided she needed to look for a place to belong until nuns' return. After an eventful spawn meetup, she befriended TipTopBop, who informed her of the fall of his previous base; Chromium, and his intentions to found a new base alongside Daddy Satan. Fae was already familiar with the infamous iconoclast and was even killed by him when she first spawned into Purity. Satan therefore decided to invite Fae to join the newly formed Valhalla. She was elated at this turn of events, as Fae was finally able to base with her idol Feraligatrs, who she had read so much about and adores to this day. Fae helped in the initial construction of the base (although Lolingcraft admittedly did the hard work), and after finishing her room she set off once more on her quest totally not motivated by severe anxiety and trust issues. Erebus Core Fae left Valhalla intent on travelling to the magnificent Pillar of Autumn, a base constructed by Chief for Erebus Core. Due to generally being a decent person she was able to gain the trust of M1an and AnomNom, who with the blessing of the Chief, made Fae a full member of Erebus. The journey was truly long as fuck, but the friends she made along the way, namely the lovely Exoterminator, filled her with determination. Upon reaching the Core she constructed several residences, one of which even garnered a rare compliment from Chief. However Erebus was ultimately not active enough for the attention whore, so with a heavy heart she broke her bed and suicided to spawn. Controversy Time to spill some tea and set the record straight. You may believe what you wish about me, but I want to present my take on events. The first rumour I have encountered a lot was that I leaked Valhalla's coordinates. I contacted EDAMI several days before the raid on Valhalla to express my dissatisfaction with the base. I felt like I was being treated with very little respect, and perhaps a lot of it was my basemates' way of expressing humour, but I truly didn't find it amusing and said as much on multiple occasions. Of course they never changed their behaviour. The atmosphere at Valhalla made me uncomfortable, and I felt certain members interacted to make it particularly toxic. I asked to join Varden at this time, but I did not offer Valhalla coordinates. As my relationship with Valhalla deteriorated, I became more determined to strike back at them. Spiteful? Probably, but I'm only human and have emotions unfortunately. I eventually resolved to offer Varden the Valhalla coordinates, which they had also been given by another mole. So in short, I was prepared to leak Valhalla to Varden, but I was beaten to the punch. I had nothing to gain from this decision, I didn't expect Varden to take me in now my reputation was tarnished, and I asked for nothing in return. I knew I would be burning all my bridges on Purity. But I still leaked. That is how wretched Valhalla made me feel. The second rumour is regarding the leak of Hive base. This story goes back a long way to when TipTopBop contacted me to say a certain coauthor offered to sell him the coordinates for Hive 2. I was sent the chat-logs by Tip, in which coauthor claimed he and Tip wanted the same thing; "to see Hive griefed". I was later informed coauthor is the alt account of Louscroo (Djugu also), a member of Hive. When I joined Valhalla, I wanted to be friends with TipTop and Satan. Call me an ewhore or whatever you will, but they were nice to me and I wanted to be useful. This led to a voice call in which I gave out far too much information about Hive's guardian farm than I ever should have. I'm sure you all can guess what Tip did next. He promised he would not grief Hive, because I begged him, and also "Hive is a dead meme". To be fair, he held his tongue until his IP-ban, after which he gave Satan coordinates to the base. Satan also promised me he would not share Hive with the less respectful members of Valhalla, or grief himself. This quickly changed however when EDAMI traveled to Hive to collect new Varden recruit Cat. A screenshot was subsequently posted of the statue I built to honour nuns at Hive. I was of course blamed by Valhalla for Varden locating Hive. This incensed Satan as his rival leader had now visited Hive, so he felt he must too. He then dug through DMs until he found the coordinates provided by Tip. Satan and his goons shortly arrived at Hive, followed by myself and EDAMI. The Hive discord and the rest of the server then had a panic attack over a screenshot of me, Satan, EDAMI, Boone and Zeraxul posing outside Boone's residence at Hive 2. Again, I was suspected of giving out coordinates, most vocally by Louscroo, who I assume wanted a convenient way of making me appear more treacherous than himself. My joining of Varden and the vitriol it caused was the nail in the coffin for Hive, as Satan set his rabid pack of sycophants on it when I refused to hang upon his every word. Satan knew how much a grief on Hive would hurt me, because it was my home, I built there for months, I was plucked from nothing and given everything I could want there, all thanks to nuns' kindness. I made a huge and irrevocably horrendous mistake in giving information to someone with TipTop's reputation, but there was absolutely no malicious intent in my actions. Boone and nuns are the only people I was truly upset for, because Hive was nuns' last base on Purity, and not only was Hive Boone's home, but also his last connection to a dear friend. I intended to quit the server, and I spent a few days wracked with guilt and miserable over what happened. I came back to discord on a fresh account to talk to the people I cared for most, and it made me so happy to learn I had people that still cared for me on Purity. Perhaps it's a sad admission, but this server and the community has brought me countless hours of contentment, so to learn there was still people who wanted me here reinvigorated my passion. So I'm here to stay I suppose, sorry ;3 Just Playing Minecraft Fae decided she wanted to be out of the public eye at least for now, so retreated into the safety of Varden. There she found people that didn't want to lynch her over block game drama. She is immensely grateful for her new home and adopted family, who gave her whatever she wanted because girls have life on easy mode. She spends her days at Varden collecting resources for Lance and Edami, including mining obby obsessively for Varden's 500 gold farms. She was gifted a trident by the great and powerful Edami, which she uses to get kicked by the anti-cheat every time it rains. Fae can regularly be seen talking in chat complaining to mods about the lack of rain, or just being a sperg in general. Category:Players